


【RDR2】飓风（查尔斯X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 飓风会摧毁一切，你终将无处可逃。





	【RDR2】飓风（查尔斯X亚瑟）（NC17）

枪声响过，亚瑟·摩根的人生顷刻间坍塌了一大半。

何西阿与蓝尼亡故、黑夜奔逃、可怕的风暴、被上帝都遗忘的岛屿、营救、无辜的老太太、一场本可以避免的死亡、枪战、枪战、以及更多的枪战、无数下辈子都不能兑现的承诺与计划……亚瑟·摩根的心破了个洞，流淌出的悲伤与无助却变成了强风，推着男人的脊背不断朝着看不见出路的未来迈出脚步。

如今，神枪手安全地踏上了坚实的土地，回到仅存的家人们身边，再次吸嗅到空气里熟悉的酸味，身不由己的感觉却还在脑海里萦绕不去。

他有些病态地感谢起比尔的愚蠢。平克顿侦探的意外来访驱散了大脑里纷乱的念头。可当追捕者们七零八落的尸体沉入沼泽之底，痛苦又回来拜访他了——并不仅仅是精神，还有肉体的——早先的逃亡让亚瑟变成了一只上紧了发条的怀表，命运那看不见的手旋转了一圈又一圈，终于在此时扭过了度，叮得一声，链锁断了。指针起初疯狂旋转，没过多久逐渐变得迟缓，最终归回沉寂。

午夜时分，沼泽寒冷的白气透过腐朽薄木板的阻挡，钻进关节里，在亚瑟身上填补出一座又一座疼痛的群岛，他翻身，想用毛布裹住自己，忽然感到喉咙瘙痒难耐。那感觉形容起来像是蚂蚁或者别的多足昆虫在喉管里爬弄，吐不出来又咽不下去。他想靠吞咽唾沫来缓解，嘴里却又干又苦，顷刻间剧烈的咳嗽声顿时笼罩了破败的小屋。

时间倒回被丢到瓜玛之前，亚瑟也会时不时咳上几声，可从未像今天这般严重。他捂住嘴，试图把声音都收进手掌中，但它们还是从指缝里逃走了。

大概瓜玛岛太热太潮湿，而自己又在海上吹了太多的凉风才导致病情加重的。亚瑟还能回忆起前些日子骑马回谢迪贝莱时，自己是怎样一副晕乎乎的状态：浑身燥热又疲倦不堪。

是热病？喉炎？难不成是疟疾？亚瑟不明白。

病。算得上是个新奇玩意儿。过去，他可不怎么生病。

何西阿老是调侃亚瑟与秋天里到处捕猎的大棕熊一模一样，同样又笨拙又皮糙肉厚。而何西阿自己说这话的样子，倒活像只裂开嘴的狡猾老狐狸。亚瑟通常会附和他（“你说什么就是什么吧。”、“我可说不过你。”、“坏老头又在欺负年轻人了。”），更多时候，亚瑟则会傻乎乎一笑，做出一副憨厚诚恳的假象，然后继续忙活手头的事儿。

谁叫他可根本没法生何西阿的气。

何西阿。

脑海中老家伙亲昵的语调萦绕着，一段段早就黯淡的往事也逡巡不去。他顿感眼窝发热，泪水在眼睛上越来越重，真奇怪，何西阿倒在圣丹斯平整的街道上时，亚瑟并没有流过泪。此刻，那些缺席的水分似乎找到了倾泻的好时机。寂静的黑暗中，亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛。尽管来嘲笑他古怪的男子汉自尊心，就算没人会看见，神枪手还是想把泪水给逼回去。

很可惜，身体没有遂了他的愿。又一阵钻心的瘙痒从胸腔里传来。亚瑟咳得又急又猛，呛出的泪水打湿了男人的睫毛与脸颊。他胡乱地抓起毛布擦拭脸孔，根本没注意对面吊床上有人坐起来的响动。

“摩根，行行好，快闭嘴吧。”比尔庞大的身体牵引着吊床与木梁，发出令人心惊胆战的吱呀声，“还让不让人睡觉了！”

声音如同在旷野里投下一道惊雷，亚瑟被惊得浑身一个激灵，咳嗽声止住了。他刚准备说抱歉，可一开口，又被汹涌的咳嗽声所淹没。神枪手胸口撕裂般的疼痛，似乎里头有什么东西在捶打他的胸腔企图钻出来。亚瑟手忙脚乱地将毛布蒙在嘴上，试图把声音降到最低，可惜适得其反，布料上脱落的细絮落进他的嘴里，又带起另一阵痛苦的干咳。

“没完没了，没完没了。”比尔抱怨着，他本不想说亚瑟，可是神经紧绷值了一天班之后，谁都不希望睡眠被人打扰。

亚瑟捂着嘴从地板上坐起身，想让呼吸流畅一些，可是恼人的咔咔声还是不断从他嘴里跑出来。这倒霉的身体让亚瑟窘迫无比。他决定出去，找个没人的窝棚先熬过今晚，正当他准备离开，小屋的后门被人打开了。

冰冷冷的月光偷偷爬上千疮百孔的烂墙板，挑中了亚瑟半披在肩上的毛布，继续想上移动，不过一道身影阻隔了它的计划。

查尔斯伸手拉起亚瑟的时候，神枪手触摸到了对方衣服上月亮遗留下的冷霜。“亚瑟，起来吧。我们去别的地方。”

神枪手在男人投下的阴影里点了点头，也不知道查尔斯看见了没有。

“抱歉，比尔，”亚瑟听不出那是自己的声音，更像两张砂纸不断摩擦而产生的噪音，“我想我还是出去为好。”查尔斯抵着木门，等亚瑟先行离开。男人如同逃难般仓促地跨了出去，没留意比尔的反应。

查尔斯领着亚瑟来到小营火边上，火堆旁放着一壶已经煮好的茶水，闻起来像是薄荷与别的什么药材混合的味道。印第安人替神枪手倒了一杯，亚瑟尝了尝，温度恰到好处。阵痛的喉咙被微苦的草药茶安抚住了，亚瑟清了清嗓子，找回了本来的声音：“你听了多久？”

“算上昨天的话，也足够我准备这些东西。”查尔斯笑着指了指茶壶，视线落回亚瑟身上，他看着对方慢慢地喝完手中的那杯，看着摇曳火光里男人脸颊凹下去的影子。“我在废弃谷仓的二楼给你留了个位置。”

查尔斯口中的谷仓已经接近营地边缘，背靠黑沼泽，相对僻静。如果平克顿侦们打探驾船横渡的主意，那么二楼的气窗便能成为绝佳的狙击地点。

亚瑟率先爬上梯子。查尔斯已经提前在不算大的夹层地板上铺好一层薄鹿皮。亚瑟看见了堆在角落的属于男人的武器和私人物品，几件替换衣服和一柄生锈了的剃刀。查尔斯贴着墙板躺下，他拍了拍身前的空档，示意亚瑟睡下来。

亚瑟并没有照对方的指示做。他披着那条破毛布，坐在离男人不远的地方。

“我最近总在咳嗽，咳得厉害。”亚瑟说，“会吵到你的。就和吵到比尔一样。”

“那你也不可能比迁徙的野牛群声音更大。”查尔斯笑了，他深棕色的眼睛浸泡在提灯橙色光芒中，正用一种异样的神情端详亚瑟——一种让人融化的柔情。“别担心，再恶劣的环境我都没问题。到这儿来。”

查尔斯的要求很简单，况且他的怀抱看起来又是那么可靠。行动比意识快了一步，抢在亚瑟焦虑之前，率先做出了决定。于是，迎接亚瑟的是一双结实的臂膀与一个温暖的怀抱，男人手臂的肌肉挤压着他，勒得神枪手背脊有些疼。查尔斯脸颊上一小片皮肤与亚瑟的紧紧相贴，他的鼻息落在他的颈侧：“我差点以为要失去你了。”

噢，在码头的时候我也这样认为。

亚瑟本想直接回答查尔斯，话到嘴边却又变了模样。“得了，撒娇可不适合你。怎么，之前的抱抱不够吗？”

从男人胸腔传来的震动显示出他正在笑：“亚瑟，亚瑟。”查尔斯说，“多少个都不够。”

亚瑟吞了吞唾沫，突然发现原来自己真的很想念查尔斯。

甚至到只是听对方说话，他都有种战栗的感觉。生理反应叫亚瑟窘迫，更糟糕的是他的小兄弟现在正抵着对方。亚瑟本能地朝后弓起背脊，想让自己远离查尔斯，不是没有做过爱，也不是不想要对方。亚瑟只想维持自己的颜面，可热度还是顺着脖子往脸上爬，他语速飞快，让本来就有些黏连的口音显得愈发粘稠：“好吧硬汉，你说了算。还有，新发型不错。”

查尔斯自然注意到了对方的小动作，愉悦的感觉漫上心头，他善解人意地松开手臂，给了神枪手些许喘息的空间。不过这并不代表查尔斯想就此住手，他凑过去，正盘算着如何从那两片熟悉的嘴唇上得到一个吻，亚瑟突然捂住嘴，又开始咳嗽起来。

查尔斯的手掌沿着亚瑟的脊椎骨来回抚摸，好像在安慰一只离群的小动物。过了好一会儿，亚瑟的咳嗽才止住。查尔斯注意到亚瑟的手擦过毛布，上头留下了一抹被水打湿的暗色印记：“你还没去看医生？”

“没那么严重。再说了，我刚回圣丹斯，就收到了老勒米厄市长的求助信。”

亚瑟总是这样忙忙碌碌，查尔斯想。“他都说了什么？”

“一个诱人的交易。他遇见麻烦，我去解决。圣丹斯就会成为我们的庇护所。”

“听起来不错。不过永远不要相信政客的承诺。”查尔斯凑上前，吻了吻亚瑟的侧脸，同时手也不老实地朝衬衣里钻。这回男人倒是没有躲开。

亚瑟瘦了不少，从他跌跌撞撞回到拉凯的时候查尔斯就发现了。查尔斯解开男人的裤头，黄铜皮带扣的位置似乎往后缩了一格，马裤松松垮垮地挂在胯部突起的骨头上，过去腰侧绵软的手感也消失殆尽。深色皮肤的大手将扣子解开，亚瑟配合地缩起手臂，让衣服能顺利脱下，苍白消瘦的身体就这么向他展现。查尔斯小心地吻上突出的锁骨，感觉亚瑟细微的颤抖。

手在胸前流连不去。手指收拢柔软的胸肉，手掌中传来肉粒突起的触感。男人转而向那两点轻轻的揉捏，在周围画圈再捏住挺起的部分，不下多时，乳首在灯盏的柔光下变红且越发挺立，查尔斯低头含住其中一边，代替手指继续刺激，成功地听到神枪手的喘息。牙齿轻轻咬住，再温柔地舔舐顶端。另一边也没有放过，直到绽放出诱人的深红颜色。

查尔斯的温柔像裹挟泥浆的河流，让人寸步难离，做爱时更是发挥到极致，每每让他承受不住。“别说话。”亚瑟沙哑的声音正警告他。

“我可什么都没说。”查尔斯的牙齿嗑在乳粒上带起一阵小小的疼痛。他把亚瑟的内裤也褪了下来。布料扭成了一条灰色麻绳，缠在腿上。

“得了吧查尔斯。我知道你想说什么。”亚瑟喘着气，“瓜玛岛上可没有商店和餐馆。”语毕，神枪手动手解开对方的腰带，挑开布料的阻碍，将两人已经勃起的性器贴合在一起，紧紧捏在手中，手指直接将最敏感的冠状沟收拢，熟练地左右打着旋，不一会儿手里的物件又有变粗的趋势。

亚瑟轻轻咳嗽了两声，查尔斯听出他只不过是借咳嗽掩盖笑意罢了，这让他感觉到些许冒犯，可对方是亚瑟，又使他无可奈何。查尔斯将手覆盖在亚瑟的手上，示意他松开。这下亚瑟憋不住笑了。

可能这是继他们回来之后，亚瑟第一次展现发自内心的笑容。查尔斯忍下想再吻吻他的心情：“现在就结束的话不觉得太早了点吗？”说完，他抬起身体，将神枪手收拢在自己投下的影子里。

“喂……”亚瑟还没说完，查尔斯低下头张口含住充血的性器。他满意地听到他发出舒服的轻哼。男人那里同原本相比略略胀大了些许，查尔斯没办法把整根都含进嘴里，但这不是什么大问题。温热的舌头在前端打转，刺激着前端正汩汩流出液体的小孔，或者是从根部直接舔舐而上。双手也没有闲着，一只手温柔地爱抚着软和的双球，时不时故意地收紧；另一只手从柱身刮去潮湿的液体，沿着会阴滑进臀缝之中。

亚瑟仰着脖子双眼紧闭，他放松身体，枕在已经吸收了体温而变得热烘烘的鹿皮毯上。堆叠而至的快感让男人呼吸急促，他张开嘴，微凉的空气涌进喉咙，有种发痒的错觉。他察觉到查尔斯的舌头抵着阴茎舔了一下，湿乎乎的唾液沿着柱身向下流淌。那滴落的速度有多慢，他的心就悬得有多高。而当男人把液体擦去时，一种难以启齿的期许又在心间慢慢鼓胀而起。

查尔斯稍稍将亚瑟的身体抬起。湿透的手指藉由唾液的帮助，缓慢挤开紧闭的皱褶，进入滚烫的甬道中。

许久未被进入的地方包裹着突来的入侵者，敏感的内壁被粗糙的指腹反复摩擦，酥麻伴随些许由硬质皮肤引发的痛感，然后马上被一次次的快感淹没。查尔斯灵巧的手指不消多时就找到那个让亚瑟软成一滩无力玩意儿的点。因为正对着男人的臀部，他可以很清楚的看见手指入侵的情形，抚过皱缩的肌肉，在唾液的帮助下慢慢被打开，闪着潮湿的光泽。查尔斯将手指张开，晦暗不明的灯光替内腔里头潮湿软肉跳动的模样笼罩上一层朦胧的纱网。他又朝下刺戳了一节，紧窒泥泞的触感瞬间吞没了一切。

明明伸进去还抵抗着，却在拔出时紧紧的咬住他的手指不放。查尔斯深棕色眼睛里沉淀着风暴，抽出手指，吻上那不断收缩的小洞，舌尖沿着皱褶刮骚着。

要不是查尔斯扶着亚瑟的身体，金发男人差点从地上弹起来：“查尔斯斯斯——你——”敏感的穴口被某个柔软的物体抚过，亚瑟马上知道那是什么，他通红的面庞好似被太阳狠狠暴晒过，连说话都直咬舌头。无尽的羞赧让亚瑟不住地颤抖，结实的腰身高高抬离地面，脚趾受不了般向脚心弯曲。全身上下的神经似乎都集中到那个地方，他甚至清楚地感觉到正在舔舐穴口的舌头钻入其中，模仿着做爱方式的抽插。“不，停下来……”口腔控制不住地分泌着唾液，让人无法听清亚瑟可怜巴巴的恳求。

感觉到查尔斯的舌头在甬道里翻卷着顶入，伴随着黏糊糊的液体……从未有过的羞耻感混合着快意简直要把亚瑟逼疯了。

查尔斯并未理睬亚瑟的请求，印第安人将手指与舌交替使用，被扩张得差不多的肉洞已经松软得可以毫不费力就放入三根手指。查尔斯曲起指节把穴口扩开，里头的肠肉不停地震颤，落在敏感内壁的气息让亚瑟哆嗦不停。

他终究会给他想要的。

很快，硬热的物体抵在略显红肿的洞口上，亚瑟大口喘着气，吐出的却是一声声压抑着的轻咳。

这回查尔斯可没有余裕安抚对方了。

当印第安人粗大的玩意儿以极缓的速度挺进亚瑟身体里时，空旷的谷仓中回荡着难以忽视的满足叹息声。但随之而来的麻痛和连续地抽插，彷佛要把神枪手肺部的空气都跟着挤出去。“啊啊……”亚瑟的左手下意识地勾住了查尔斯的脖子，右手则搂着对方的后脑。印第安人的新发型左右两侧留下又短又密发渣，在手指尖留下了扎人的触感。亚瑟却毫不在意。

他只感觉下面那里已经湿透了，原本被舌头顶进去的一部分唾液在抽插中又被挤了出来，在穴口附近起哄般噗呲噗呲地响着夸张地水声，内心的羞耻导致下面收缩得更加频密。

强而有力地律动，连思考的余力都被剥夺而去，不断地顶入，一下比一下更重，直直没入根部，又再退出一点。每一次都顶得亚瑟全身颤抖，鹿皮细密的长毛因为汗液而黏在男人背脊，袒露的胸脯则像个正在化冻的池塘。尾椎冲上的快感让亚瑟沉醉，身体也随着节奏摆动起来，腿缠绕上查尔斯肌肉虬结的腰。

这样的姿势更方便查尔斯找到神枪手体内的敏感点。每次插入几乎都是直达亚瑟体内最深处。紧窄的甬道衔住炙热带着脉动的分身，当查尔斯抽出时甚至翻出了鲜红的嫩肉，似推拒又似挽留。

如此充满原始野性的动作让金发男人无法支撑。查尔斯将搂着自己脖子的手取下，他吻了吻男人的掌心，随后引导亚瑟握住自己的阴茎。“来吧。”他说。

呻吟与咳嗽搞得亚瑟一团糟，绿色的眼睛盛满了泪水，但是男人却听话地抚慰起自己挺立的欲望。前后都遭到过量的刺激，神枪手咳嗽时发出的吟哦听起来像是一阵凄惨的啜泣。本就疲惫不堪的身体，被激烈的性爱弄得愈发绵软无力，眼皮沉重不堪，只消轻轻一眨，就有透明的果实落在滚烫的大地上。在模糊的视线中，亚瑟恍惚看见那正趴在他身上掠夺的男人，额头与鼻尖上细密的薄汗，断眉下，那双深棕色的眼瞳要是长在昼伏夜出的丛林猛兽身上，他也丝毫不觉奇怪。亚瑟无意识伸舌舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，顿时感觉到体内的硕大膨胀起来，抽动速度更是加快撞击进温驯的甬道中。接下来，除了连绵不断地呜咽，亚瑟无法再给出更多的反应。身体每处敏感带都被挑逗到极限，更别说那个被折磨到肿胀的肉洞，又麻又痛却将快感放至最大。他沉溺在查尔斯构筑的欲望中，无法自拔。

当一个猛烈的抽插过后，体内微突的地方被狠狠一顶，亚瑟手指颤抖，几乎伴随着暗哑的尖叫，白色浊液点点滴滴撒在查尔斯的胸口。男人下身紧缩，可肠壁却还因为高潮而不停地痉挛，查尔斯发出一声低沉地咆哮，直到在他体内泄出。

当最后一点精液也射进亚瑟体内后，查尔斯并没有急着退出来，他就那么保持着插入的姿势，抱住亚瑟喘着气。

神枪手被折腾的没有力气，他敲了敲查尔斯毛乎乎的脑袋，见没有效果便随他去了。

“再等一会儿。”印第安人把脸埋在亚瑟的颈窝里。他们两人都出了不少的汗，湿漉漉的胸口贴在一起，一时之间也感觉不到沼泽夜晚的寒意。

腻了半晌，查尔斯先起身，为亚瑟找了块干净的布条擦身。

金发男人懒得动弹，任由对方将他推来推去。

等诸事完毕，查尔斯还未感觉到困意，他想同亚瑟再聊一会儿。

哈维尔与达奇对瓜玛岛上发生的事闭口不提，当然查尔斯也不是很愿意同比尔或者迈卡交流，男人思考了片刻于是挑起了话头：“报纸上说瓜玛岛的总督死了。该不会和你们有关？”

“如果你想逮捕凶手的话，史密斯警探，那人就在你眼前。”亚瑟嘟哝道，“福萨尔总督就是个王八蛋。和瓜玛岛一样让人生厌。上帝，托他的福，近十年内我都不想再去任何热带岛屿了。”

“哦是吗？那希望塔希提不在此列。”

“但愿？”

突然之间亚瑟哽住了。

老太太无力支撑的头颅与那声尚未来得及发出的呼喊褪去了，达奇毫无感情的冷漠模样取而代之。

这才是真的叫亚瑟为之颤抖。

记忆真是个可恶的东西，为何要在最放松的时候挑选了这副景象来折磨自己。

暂停了好长时间，亚瑟才接着开口：“可我现在还没弄懂塔希提究竟在哪里……不过，你真认为我们能平安去那里吗？”

“说实话，亚瑟。我不知道。达奇……他变了。如果大家都还在的话，塔希提可能是个很不错的计划。” 查尔斯的手攀上亚瑟的后颈，用手指勾着男人变长的发尾，“幸好，你回来了。何况我们还有阿德勒夫人。总会有办法的。”

大家。现在简单的词语现在也能刺痛他了。

报纸上的铅字不合时宜地跳进脑海：随后几日警方清理了现场，但并未找到两人的尸体。

“是啊，不幸中的万幸。”亚瑟喃喃自语，“谢谢你，查尔斯。”他没头没脑地道着谢，也不管查尔斯是否明白自己为了什么而感谢。

“明天你有什么计划？”

亚瑟声音很轻：“去找阿德勒夫人。马斯顿这个臭小子……”

“不，那可以等一等。你得先去看医生。”

你是我老妈吗。亚瑟笑了，他终究没有说出口：“好吧，我会考虑考虑的。”

查尔斯吹熄了提灯，将亚瑟身上皱巴巴地毛布捋平整。

是草药茶的作用，还是身边人舒适的热度，亦或是两者都有，自从失败的银行劫案后，亚瑟从没有睡得那么沉过。

可惜他并不知道，一场即将摧毁一切的飓风已经在摩伊赖*的纱线上生成。

END

*摩伊赖：命运三女神。

~~既然任务里有伊卡洛斯那我们就来扯一点点希腊神话。~~


End file.
